


Captive Prince

by graysonsstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Spoilers can be found in notes), (not between Thor and Tony), Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Otherwise spoilers, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Some elements of canon thrown in and totally fucked around with, Tags May Change, ThunderIron - Freeform, You'll know them when you see them - Freeform, captive prince au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsstark/pseuds/graysonsstark
Summary: Thor is the rightful heir to the Throne of Asgard when his father, the King, suddenly passes. An illegitimate sibling takes measures to take the throne for themselves, leaving Thor declared dead and hopefully left for dead in neighbouring and enemy Kingdom, Starkaar.Tony is the rightful heir to the Throne of Starkaar, his father killed in the war with Asgard and his country left in the hands of the Regent King, his Uncle, who isn't exactly willing to give up power now that he has it. When Thor is thrown to his feet Tony must ignore his hatred for the rival Prince who killed one of his loved ones and see if they can overcome their issues and help one another reclaim their thrones (and maybe fall in love along the way).





	Captive Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. Literally. It was as if it had grown arms and legs and was chasing me while waving its arms screaming 'write me!' so I gave in and wrote the first chapter. Give me and it some love and I'll write another one?

Heimdall was a man with many titles to his name. He was the Kyros of Midgard and therefore the Keeper of the Bifrost, the bridge that crossed the void that stretched between the nation of Asgard and the nation of Starkaar. The former was the land of his forefathers and held the halls of his ancestors while the latter was the land in which the province of Midgard resided, the province Heimdall had called home since he was awarded his title for his part in the Battle of New York. It was his duty to crown and country to keep the borders between Midgard and the rest of Starkaar firm, despite the fact that Midgard had formerly been New York and a province of Starkaar, won in a war fought not even a decade ago. Heimdall also held the title of Seer, gifted with the power to see all of Asgard and all of the people that fell under its banner. It was seen as his most important title by most as it was part of the reason King Odin had awarded him the title of Kyros. However, while Heimdall recognised its usefulness and importance, he couldn't help but see the title of the Crown Prince's best friend as his most important, soppy as it may be.

Heimdall, a man with many titles to his name, cared for nothing but the last in the moment that he woke with fear running through his veins and his vision of the Prince shrouded. He lay motionless in bed, eyes shining gold in the darkness of the night as he tried to fixate on Thor but could find nothing. He recalled times when spells and enchantments had hidden Thor from his view but this was different. This scared Heimdall.

He widened the parameters of his search, hoping that focusing of the citadel of Asgard would provide insight into why he could not see the country's Prince. Instead, his panic increased. All he could see when he tried to shine the light of his vision upon the capital city was a darkness surrounding the golden palace, a darkness that he had never seen dawn upon the house of Kings, even in times of war and death. The country had seen plenty of both in the last decade.

Fearing the worst he left the warmth of his bed, the covers suddenly feeling stifling in the cool of the night, and exchanged his night clothes for clothes that he could travel in if necessary. Fear ached in the back of his mind that bad news awaited, though he knew that it often took days, if not weeks for news from the capital to reach both him and the rest of the garrison stationed in Midgard.

That had unfortunately been proved the last time tragedy had struck the House of Odin, when Thor's younger brother had been lost to the void of sea and stars that existed between the two shores on a hunting trip with Thor and his friends. Heimdall hadn't received the news for four days after the accident, even though it had occurred closer to Midgard than it had the capital. He'd ridden day and night to attend the funeral, only managing to arrive with the dawn of the day it was held.

With thoughts of Loki's death weighing on his consciousness he rushed from his rooms, heading to what his men had dubbed the 'War Room' in order to draft a letter requesting permission for an urgent visit to the city. Even if all was well, Heimdall had to see his best friend. However, he doubted that it was.

He entered the room to find several of his men gather, worry written across all of their faces.

"Sir." Hermod was the one to greet him with regret. "I was just about to come and wake you, news has arrived from the city."

"I woke to flaws in my vision, Hermod, what has happened?" Heimdall asked. Concern only grew at the announcement that news had already arrived. Four days was truly the fastest news had ever reached them, and that was the news that the second Prince was dead. He feared what could be of higher importance, such importance that they had found a way to send the news in hours.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Huginn and Muninn, the King's twin ravens perched on the back of his chair and his heart sank. Their presence only confirmed what he already knew: the news was not news that he wanted to hear. 

Heimdall could only dread what Hermod was about to tell him.

"Would you rather read the letter or would you have me tell you, Sir?" Hermod asked and Heimdall could hear a slight shake in his voice.

"I would have you tell me, please, Hermod." Heimdall requested smoothly. He had to hide the fear that wanted to burst from his chest so badly, he had to present a strong figure to the rest of the men in the room. While in Midgard, he was their leader, the one they looked to for strength.

The men were currently looking at Hermod with sympathy. None of them wanted to have to break the forthcoming news to Heimdall and they were all secretly glad that it was Hermod who had taken the lead in talking to him.

"It is the King, Sir." Hermod winced. He looked at the rest of the room and finally Heimdall for support before breaking the rest of the news. "The King is dead."

Heimdall's heart plummeted, shock coursing through his veins. The threat of the King's death had loomed over them for years, since the Battle of New York. While King Howard had lost his life to King Odin in combat, he did not die before he dealt Odin an injury so severe that the King would never recover. Heimdall could not count the times that they had received news that the King had slipped into a coma, 'Odinsleep', and to expect the worst before a follow up letter had arrived days later assuring them of the King's health and longevity. 

Heimdall had not expected for it to be so sudden.

"When?" He asked, the question slipping from his lips. He supposed he could reach for the parchment on the round table and read the news for himself but something stayed his hand. He needed to hear the news aloud.

"A few hours ago, Sir." Lamonte grimaced, speaking up so Hermod would not have to. "They sent news immediately. It was swift, according to the letter. No signs that it was coming, a servant entered his chambers after dinner to bring him tea, as he had requested, to find him dead."

There was still worry that lingered at the back of Heimdall's mind. He did not like the feeling of uncertainty and so fixed the men with a curious eye. "Why was the news sent so fast? Usually such news is hand delivered, no matter the time it would take to get here."

"There's more, Sir." Hermod admitted uncomfortably.

"More?" Heimdall raised an eyebrow. "What more could be needed other than a funeral date and a coronation date? Mourning lasts two weeks, which is plenty of time for a messenger to be sent and for us to travel for the funeral."

"I think maybe you should read it, Sir." Rangvald suggested quietly. "We'll give you a moment's peace if you need it."

"Just tell me." Heimdall ordered. "Hermod?"

"Sir..." Hermod shifted uncomfortably, eyes going to the letter, to Huginn, Muninn and back to Heimdall. "It's also about Thor, Sir."

Heimdall's heartbeat sped up.

"When the Prince was supposed to be awoken for the news to be broken they found him too." Hermod admitted. "His throat had been cut."

Heimdall could no longer maintain compose and he broke before his men.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Continue, yay or nay?


End file.
